


Heyzshhs

by sugarmotta



Category: Glee
Language: বাংলা
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmotta/pseuds/sugarmotta
Relationships: Sam Evans/Sugar Motta, Sugar Motta/Sam Evans





	Heyzshhs

He  
Bankám  
Shhsjsjs  
Hshsjshjshs  
Jshshshhs  
Jsjshhshshs  
Hshdhdhhs


End file.
